


The Nature and Kynde of a Lyon [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All angels AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Biting, Comfort, Dom/sub, Feeding, Flock fic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Dom, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Negotiations, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Porn With Plot, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Sibling Incest, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel ought to have been prepared for this: for the sight of Dean in the flush of his first heat, aroused and potent and so very possible. But he’d never expected for it to happen so far from home. This part of the business – Dean aroused but ignorant, uncertain, the transition from child to a confident desiring adult, who would look on Castiel and grin that grin of his but with something new and knowing behind it, who would reach for him with desire – this was always meant to be Gabriel’s. It was the alpha who had to forge that creature out of this molten mass.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by Whit Merule]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nature and Kynde of a Lyon [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Nature and Kynde of a Lyon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/615168) by [Whit Merule (whit_merule)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whit_merule/pseuds/Whit%20Merule). 



> Recorded for the 2014 CakeBang.
> 
> Despite what the tags might look like, the story isn't actually dark and angsty (though there is a bit of angst to make the fluff feel sweeter). All the fucked up shit happens two years before the story, while the flock was under Azazel's rule, and some of the hurt comes back to the surface because of Dean's first heat.
> 
>  **From the author's note:** this fic explores some of the problems of power dynamics implicit in the alpha/beta/flock social model, especially where sex can be used as a tool for emotional and social control. Because I like my characters and I didn’t want to go that dark, all actual abuses of that power are firmly in the past, and the character who perpetuated them is dead. However, the central characters of this fic, and the community in which they live, are still working their way through the after-effects of this. The overall tone is a combination of porn-with-plot and fluff with bonus angst and protective-boys. See end note for more detailed warnings, and notes on pairings.
> 
> The full warnings are included in the intro to the podfic - they can be skipped if you don't want spoilers, but they are there if you'd rather be safe than sorry.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/nature%20and%20kynde%20of%20a%20lyon.zip) | **Size:** 241 MB | **Duration:** 4:22:42
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014070803.zip) | **Size:** 122 MB | **Duration:** 4:22:42

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I basically love everything about this story - from how protective everyone is, to the incredibly hot sex. It was really fun to record, especially since Whit Merule's writing generally makes my heart melt and my knees go weak <3
> 
> Balthazar's voice was a bit tricky and I'm afraid I didn't manage to keep it very consistent, but that probably means I need to do more podfics with him in them.


End file.
